Bunker 9
by pyromaniac1945
Summary: it 1864 during the civil war and camp half-blood is under attack by Rome what will happen. who will survive? who will die? who will win the war? Greece or Rome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. **

Year: 1864

A small boy was running from a battle as arrows whizzed by him, embedding themselves in his fellow campers. Dodging flaming debris and ballista raining from the sky. Campers falling left and right, leaping over craters, and fallen soldiers on the battlefield. He had to get to the big house.

He was so focused he did not see the door in front of him. WHAM. Blood started to trickle down his nose.

"OW," the boy grumbled under his breath. He struggled to his feet, opened the door and slammed it shut as fast as he could.

"What's wrong Tom?" asked a clam voice behind him.

"Chiron," Tom said in a scared tone, "the Romans are back!"

Just then the wall exploded sending fire and debris everywhere, forcing the inhabitants to flee from the burning house as it crumbled to ashes.

"FALL BACK!" was heard from the Romans side of the battlefield.

Tom could feel his arm break from a piece of metal that hit it. He knew he was going to blackout from shock. All he could hear was the panicked voice of his siblings

"Is he ok?"

"TOM, WAKE UP MAN!"

"Is he d-dead?"

"No he is not dead."

"Quick someone take him to the…" the rest was lost in the wind.

**A/N Hey guy this my first fan fic so please read & review –pyromaniac1945**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Year: 1860 4 years earlier

Tom was nervous. The Romans were not getting along with the Greeks well. Almost every day the two groups would have arguments, of course no one would win because Chiron would break it up before things got physical. Some demigods (like the Vulcan/Hephaestus kids) don't care. But others (like the Ares/Mars kids) wanted to slit each other's throat

But something is not right today, the argument kept growing and growing and no sign of Chiron. All of a sudden, a son of Jupiter (I think his name is John) was very mad at a son of Poseidon (Mark, I think) and punched him square in the nose. Mark fell to the ground unconscious, it went from an argument to a brawl in 0.9 seconds.

"STOP IT!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped and stared at Tom. They were all bruised and bloody from the brawl.

They stood in silence.

And stared.

Stared.

Staring.

More staring at Tom.

But the son of Jupiter wasn't done yet.

"I think the kid needs a knuckle sandwich!" John yelled and charged at Tom, fists raised in the air. Tom ran. He ran like there's no tomorrow, he sprinted towards his cabin. Just as he reached the door John grabbed the back of Tom's shirt and forced the 8 year old into the metal door of his father's cabin (**A/N: Tom is the son of Hephaestus BTW)** breaking Tom's nose. He fell to the ground holding his bloody broken nose.

John was not done yet and picked up Tom. He was about to throw him into the door, but Tom had other plans and kicked John were the sun don't shine. John dropped Tom and fell to the ground. Tom ran inside and hid on his bunk. He was too scared to go outside in fear of John beating him up again. He found out the next day that he had started the civil war on accident.

**A/N: like it or hate it. I don't know so please review. It keeps me motivated **

**Pyromaniac1945**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Year: 1861 1 year after chapter 2

Tom was marching in the Greek army ranks. To where you might ask? To somewhere of course! But Tom can't see over the people in front of him because he is to short.

"LOCK SHEILDS. CHARGE!" the commander yelled at the ranks and rode towards the advancing Roman army on his Pegasus. The Greek army let out a battle cry and followed their leader into battle.

Tom picked up his shield and sword just as a Roman soldier brought his sword down on Tom. The sword came down and bounced off of Toms shield. Tom moved his shield aside and stabbed the Roman strait throw the chest. The Roman fell to the ground dead. Tom looked up and saw another Roman charging at him. Tom was in too much shock to move. All of a sudden an arrow pierced the advancing Roman's head. He fell to the ground dead too. Tom turned around to see his savior. Only to find an Apollo camper with a sword in his chest.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is short. I ran out of ideas. So please review. or send ideas in. thanks. ** **–pyromaniac1945**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Year: 1862 1 year after chapter 3

It has been 2 years since the war started. All ready both sides were suffering great loses, yet they keep on fighting. Now the fights in the woods would last for days on end. Or just a few minutes

Tom was missing his siblings that joined the Romans. He liked to hang out with them. But that was two years ago.

BOOM. A green fire ball was rising over the forest. Then the shockwave hit… and it hit HARD. So hard it brought down the Aphrodite cabin. This can mean one thing… Romans

"THE ROMANS ARE COMING!" someone yelled. And as soon as he finished the Romans charged out of the woods.

"KILL THE GREEGEOUS" the commander yelled. Tom was angry.

Did he just cell you a Greegeous! Tom thought to himself. The words ringing in his ears. Then the Hephaestus cabin blew up sending a piece of metal into Tom's head knocking him out.

**A/N: like it or do you hate it. I don't know so please review because it keeps me motivated too**

**-pyromaniac1945**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Year: 1863 1 year after chapter 4

Tom was sprinting to the woods with a hammer and chisel in his hands.

He arrived at the limestone cliffs deep in the woods. The cliff had a 500ft tunnel in the side of it. It had catwalks leading all over the place. Tunnels much smaller than the main one leading off in different directions. Small work benches littering the main level. The best part is the banner hanging from the celling with BUNKER 9 in big letters.

Disappointed that his half-brothers and half-sisters finished digging he put his hammer and chisel back inside his magic tool belt (**A/N: Tom's magic tool belt is the same one Leo finds**) and went to his work bench to draw on some blueprints. He was drawing a sick looking warship with a dragon masthead.

Then a battle cry split the silence. Everyone ran to camp to warn the army only to find camp half-blood in a full scale battle. You could see the Greek fire and ballista explode causing green fireballs to rise from the battlefield. The clanging of metal swords hitting each other. Arrows raining from the sky. Screaming of soldier dying.

Line break

The battle was over. The grass was stained red, and the sky black from all the shrouds we burned of people we will never see again. All Tom could think was _now I can't sleep safely at night again_

**A/N: like it or do you hate it. I don't know. So please review because it keeps me motivated**

**-pyromaniac1945**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just realize this is the last chapter. I'm going to miss righting this. So here is the last chapter. ****… oh well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Year: 1864 same time as chapter 1

Tom got up with the massive head ached and his arm not broken. His camo bandana gone and in its place was ton of ashes.

He looked around and saw a lot of other campers in bandages asleep in their beds or on their sleeping bags.

"Oh, good. You're awake!" said a stern voice. It was one of the Apollo camper

"How…"he started

"You were out for three days, so get out of bed we need more room. Plus you are needed out on the battle field!" the camper said angrily at Tom. He got out of bed and hurried to the battlefield.

He ran to the empty cannon and loaded a gleaming bronze cannon ball into it and lit the fuse. Tom covered his ears as the cannon went off with a loud bang. Hurling the bronze ball of death into the front ranks of the advancing Roman army.

2 Romans soldiers charging at him. The imperial gold swords raised. Tom pulled out his own celestial bronze sword and charged at them.

He ducked under a swipe at his head from the 1st soldier. And trusted his sword in his chest. He kicked the legs out of the 2nd soldier and brought his sword down on his head.

To turned to load the cannon again only to see a bronze object hit it and explode. A flaming wheel hit him square in the chest.

He could fell the burns on his chest. Looking up. He saw a Roman coming towards his. A imperial gold sword raised.

_**FLASHBACKS **_

_Tom was arriving at half-blood hill with three Cyclopes on his trail. _

_**NEXT**_

_He was building a sword when he smashed his thumb with his hammer_

_**NEXT**_

_He was singing a song with his cabin during the sing-along, at a camp fire _

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

As the sword came down. He knew this would be the end of Tom Sparks.

**THE END**

**A/N: hey guy. This is the end of bunker 9. I'm going to miss righting this story. Any way please review it makes me****. Bye **

**-pyromaniac1945**


End file.
